This invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising doravirine, tenofovir disoproxil fumarate and lamivudine. These compositions are useful for the treatment of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection.
Specifically, this invention relates to single tablet fixed-dose combinations of doravirine, lamivudine and tenofovir disoproxil fumarate. A fixed-dose combination is desired and useful for the treatment of HIV infection from both compliance and convenience standpoints.
The novel pharmaceutical compositions of the instant invention address the need for incorporation of high doses of doravirine, lamivudine and tenofovir disoproxil fumarate into a compact, single-unit dosage form while still maintaining comparable bioperformance to those of co-dosed doravirine, lamivudine and tenofovir disoproxil fumarate single entity formulations.